A high school romanceYaoi styleON PERMENANT HIATUS
by Serenagorexx
Summary: Riku is a horny seventeen year old boy. Sora is adorable and seventeen. Both want each other. riku is a man whore and saix just wants to make Sora hurt. Riku x Sora. Minor: cloudx leon Zexion x demyx
1. Chapter 1

Sora looked around at his new school, confusion in his eyes.

"Where is the administration office?" He murmurs softly to himself. Then he sees a very sexy figure in the distance.

"You lost freshman?" The man asked raising a silver eyebrow in question.

"I'm not a freshman ass-hole!" Sora flares up at the man.

"Oh, whatever. Names Riku."  
"I'm Sora!" Sora became very energetic smiling brightly at the silver headed teen. Riku laughs at the overly bi-polar-ness of the brown-haired boy. 'Hmm he's kinda cute... short though... slightly emo looking... I like what I see.' Riku thought smirking at Sora, wanting to reach out and hug the boy but resisted, because if he did it would ruin his emo/ badass look. (A/n yes Riku is EMO. Sora is more punkish)

"Um can you show me where the office is? I need to sign in and get my schedule." Sora said his voice growing louder with each passing second.

"Sure kid, I will do better than that. I will take you there, I'm already late anyways." Riku says motioning for Sora to follow him.

"Alright... But no raping okay?" Sora says his crystal blue eyes shining as a blush grows on his slightly tanned complexion.

Riku grinned, "We will see." Though he really would have to think about it. This boy is rather cute.

Riku begins to walk towards the office as Sora follows. As hey finally reach the office the grumpy old and fat receptionist glares at Riku.

"What do you want Nomura?" She demanded in an annoyed voice. Sora spoke up softly trying to hide from the bitchy old lady.

"Um… I need my class seduce please.." The lady finally noticed Sora and smiled a rather forced smile.

"Name please?" She asked, growing nicer by the second, and ignoring Riku.

"Sora Ryuhei." Sora says pleasantly. The lady types for a few minutes and then prints out and hands Sora his schedule. Riku grabs it and grins widely.

"You have every class with me!" He says in shock. All of his classes were below grade level, it isn't as if he was stupid Riku could EASILY be in all A.P classes, but he just lacked the willpower to try. Sora smiles sheepishly.

"It's not like I'm stupid…" He muttered softly hiding an embarrassed blush. Riku gave Sora a rare smile.

"Same here. But these classes are SO easy. Just make sure you get B's and C's. Or else they put you in higher classes K?" Riku says, grinning.

"Plus you can listen to your Ipod during class, they won't even notice." Riku continues talking but sora stopped listening when they were walking to his first class, Home Ec. Oh god. If there is one thing that Sora cannot do, it's cook. He burns everything including water. But lets not tell anyone this little secret. It would be more fun for Riku to find out on his own. When they get to home Ec, they become face to face with the teacher. Mr. Cloud Strife. (A/N Go ahead laughXD) Mr. Strife looks EXTREAMLY pissed.

"Mr. Nomura, my my what a surprise. You're late.. Again. Were you jacking off in the boys bathrooms like LAST time?" Cloud says with an angry "mother hen look" Riku grins.

"No sir, but are you sure that wasn't YOU jacking off to your man lover Squall?" Riku grins knowing he had hit a nerve. Yep he really had, Clouds eye begins to twitch.

"Riku, how many FUCKING times do I have to tell you? We are not LOVERS we are just really good friends."

"Now is that why I caught you guys making out on your desk?" Riku said enjoying making Cloud squirm. Sora coughed softly to get attention; Cloud jumped about ten feet in the air. Riku smirked 'Aw I was having fun making poor ole Cloud squirm. Oh well.' Riku thought.

"May I ask who you are Mr… Um…" Cloud said.

"It's Ryuhei Mr. Strife. I'm a new student here. I'm in your class." Sora said softly. Cloud smiled noticing that Riku was staring at Sora with an intense look. Either the boy had something in his teeth or Riku wanted to fuck the hell out of him. And we all can probably guess it's the second one…..

Ok so how was that??? I need reviews!!! I will love you forever!!!! 3333 This is my first fic though I read A LOT of them…. I'm trying Really hard okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Riku looks at Sora his smirk widening.

"So... his is Home Ec. That's the fag of a teacher.." He says hoping for a reaction from Sora. Sora glares at him.

"He's not a fag Riku! Don't be so mean." Riku tries to ignore the slight stab of pain in his heart. 'I just want in this boy's pants. Nothing more.' He says to himself trying to convince himself. 'I'm the fucking school slut for gods sake! Why do I feel like some bitchy girl who falls in love? EWWW! Girls are ICKY' he screams internally. Sora looks at him oddly.

"What about girls being icky?" He asked raising his right eyebrow. Riku slap's his forehead and groans.

"Nothing just... I'm gay..." He says hoping that Sora isn't a homophobe. Sora blushes lightly, the blush showing up darkly on his skin.

"So am I..." He says almost muttering it. Riku grins widely.

"Oh really now?" Riku says but then is interrupted by Cloud.

"Nomura stop flirting with the new kid. New kid, we are baking cookies today. Since you and Nomura know each other and all the other partners are taken up, you to will work together. Nomura, no funny business alright?" Riku and Sora nod in unison and walk over to the only empty table. Riku looks at Sora.

"How do you make cookies?" Sora bursts into laughter.

"You don't know how to make cookies!?!" He giggles and picks up a whisk. Riku looks at him blankly.

"What the FUCK is that?" Riku says totally clueless. "Is that some kind of sex toy? I like it it's kinky." Sora flushes deeply and whacks him over the head with the whisk.

"You have the mind of a horny thirteen year old! Its a cooking tool!!!" Riku whines and rubs his head where Sora had hit him and (finally) shut up and helped Sora make cookies. You see Sora has no parents; he came to this school on his own and lives alone. Poor thing... Well his parents died in a car crash when he was eight and he was left with the house.

"Riku that's salt!" Sora shouts, yanking the salt away from Riku. "You need sugar! You are EXTREAMLY difficult!" Riku sighs and just lets Sora do all the work. How was he supposed to know the difference of sugar and salt? I don't know either. After a while, Cloud came up and checked on "Their" work.

"These are wonderful cookies Nomura and Ryuhei! I'm so proud of you both! A " Cloud says with a bright grin and walks away. Riku snatches the cookies away and puts them in his pocket.

"mine..." Sora sighs.

"So where's my next class?" He asks noticing the bell and rung.

"Its math follow me..." Riku says and grabs Sora and pulls him down the hall. Riku is suddenly wrapped up in a big hug/groping session with non other than...

Ooooooo Cliffy!!! XD I have most of the next chapter planned and thankies to everyone who reviewed I Love you guys!!! 3333 More reviews makes me reply faster HINT HINT


	3. Chapter 3

"Axel?!?" Riku squeaks out not responding to any of axels "rapes". Axel smiles and looks at Sora.

"A new one right?" Riku glances at Sora, Sora's face a mixture of confusion and suspicion.

"I'm a new what exactly?" Sora says raising his right eyebrow. Riku quickly blurts out.

"You're a new student!" By the look on Sora's face he did not believe him but decided not to push it. Axel grinned and licked Riku's cheek, hoping Riku would pay SOME attention to him. Riku ignores and goes so far as to pull a face when Axel licked him. Axel looks worried.

"Baby…? What's wrong?" Axel mutters softly into Riku's ear while Sora stands there, not knowing weather to walk away or stay riveted in place as he is now.

"Nothing Axel, We are over!" Riku says his voice rising slightly annoyed that Axel is acting like he is the only fuck buddy in Riku's life. Axel's eyes water slightly and he glares at Riku looking like he is about to murder him.

"What the fuck Riku?!?! You said you loved me!! You're only trying to act good in front of your fucking potenional fuck buddy." Axel screams this in Riku's face. 'Fuck buddies? What does he mean? I mean Riku's hot and all but I am not going to be used anymore.' Sora thought as he turned around and fled. Riku resisted to run after him. 'I don't chase boys, they come after me' Riku thought while slinking away quietly. But only after taking a couple of steps in the opposite direction, he turns and follows Sora, watching his every move. Sora runs up the back stairs and onto the roof of the building his eyes burning, old memories come flooding back to his mind.

FLASH BACK

Sora's eyes flutter shut then open again. 'Where am I ?'. Suddenly a slightly boyish voice renders in his mind. 'this is my boyfriends house. I spent the night here..' Suddenly the door to the room is banged open and there stands Saix, his boyfriend. He glares icily at Sora.

"your still here?" He says coldly to Sora.

"I just got up.." Sora says innocently. Saix roll's his eyes and kisses Sora hard, sliding a hand up Sora's shirt and roughly grabs at a nipple. Sora winces and Saix smirks pushing Sora down, resulting in Sora's head hitting the wall behind him. Sora struggles, not wanting this at all.

"Saix…??? What are you doing?!" Sora manages to gasp out trying to push the taller boy away from him. Saix smirks sliding a hand into Sora's pants, not letting Sora move.

"You know I don't care about you. I just want a fuck buddy." Saix states as Sora pushes him off and runs to his empty house crying the whole way home.

END FLASH BACK

Sora pulls out a small razor blade from his pocket, gently pressing his index finger against the blade making his finger bleed. He sighs in relief pulling up his gloves and running the blade up and down his palm, calming down slightly while he listens to the blood drip from his palm to the rooftop. Once the blood stops he pockets the blade again and slips his glove on, not caring weather anyone saw what had happened. No one saw… Except for a widened, tear filled aquamarine eyes that had watched Sora break down and cut himself. The eyes were shocked. Never had they had thought that someone so perfect and pure could feel pain like that. The eyes disappear and go to his math class and wait for sora. 'Why is he tearing me apart?' Riku says only to himself, clutching his heart close to his chest. Little does Riku know that this won't be the last time he will be hurt like this.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A/N how was that? I like the flashback… I really need a Beta! Vanity and darkangelwings90You guys need to pick a couple! Vanity you were my first reviewer and darkangelwings90 you were the first to favorite my story you both get a one shot! I can do Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. It can be hardcore or fluffy I don't care 3

Disclaimer: I don't fucking own KH's. If I did it would be a yaoi game!


	4. Chapter 4

Sora slowly walked into his math class. Riku looks up for the first time smiling in relief. 'That's good he didn't kill himself…' Then he noticed, Saix was looking rather angry. Riku raised his eyebrows.

Riku whispers softly "what's wrong Saix?" Saix glares at Sora then looks at Riku smiling.

"That kid refused to be my fuck buddy, he said some shit about having a "relationship". Like I actually liked him. I thought he had killed himself. He's a fucking little bitch." Saix whispers back, licking Riku's face. Riku's eyes widen as Sora looks around the classroom wondering where to sit. Riku feels a pang of sadness by not saving him a seat, the poor kid looked so lost. Suddenly a loud voice called Sora over

"Hey New kid come sit with me and Zexy!" the voice said and Sora nodded, walking over to their table smiling happily.

"My names demyx." The boy with the terrible mullet/freak of nature thing stated with a kind smile. Sora smiled and nodded. The Boy with the blue hair covering one eye suddenly clutches Demyx's hand tightly.

"He's looking at us." He says glaring at Riku. Sora raises his right eyebrow at the odd behavior Demyx notices Sora's confused look and tried to explain.

"You see, Riku's a man whore and that bastard sitting next to him is my baby Zexion's older brother. They are the man whores of the school." Sora's eyes widened guessing that "Zexion" was the quiet blue-haired boy holding Demyx's hand.

"Oh.. I see. I'm sora by the way!" Sora adds with a big smile, the smile lighting up his features. Demyx grins shaking Sora's hand.

"So how's it been going around the school?" Demyx asks trying to start a conversation. Sora smiles.

"It's pretty nice. I like the school roof.." he says. Zexion's eyes light up as he takes out his eyeliner and holds it out to Sora.

"You should wear some Sora, it would bring out the color in your eyes. I can do it if you want." Sora laughs softly and nods.

"That was really random but sure you can but only a little.. I don't want people calling me panda boy." Zexion looked slightly taken aback.

"That's what they call me… Is it offensive?" he asked looking slightly worried. Demyx shakes his head and gently kisses Zexion.

"No baby your perfect just the way you are. I promise." Demyx says softly. Sora nods and smiles sheepishly  
" I didn't mean for that to offend you in any way Zexion, That's just what people call people who wear eyeliner the RIGHT way" Zexion smiles brightly and outlines Sora's eyes carefully in dark blue eyeliner making his gorgeous sea blue eyes pop out dramatically. Zexion ad Demyx looked and Sora and grinned.

"Sexy." They say in unison. Sora smiled and began chatting to his new friends, not knowing what Saix was planning behind Riku's back.

"Saix?" Riku said trying to tear Saix's attention away from Sora. Saix ignored him trying to figure out how he could get Sora in his pant. You see, Saix truly is a man whore. He just wants to fuck and leave. Riku actually has a heart underneath all the eyeliner and chains and hair gel. But this is high school so life sucks. Suddenly he got a note passed to him. He quickly recognized the sloppy scrawled out handwriting; Axels.

'_Hey meet me after class I wanna give you a lil' treat baby.'_ Riku sighed and looked at Axel and nodded crumbling the note up and tossing it out. 'I wonder what he's gonna do…' was Riku's last thought before falling asleep once the teacher walked in.

OXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yay cliffy!!! I only want 2 reviews and then I'll update alright?!?!? Check out my one shot I made to X Fuji X its bittersweet! Expect some violence next chapter okay? I love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Riku slept while his boring math teacher Mr. Rude droned on and on. Finally the bell rang and Riku walked over to Sora, his eyes glinting playfully.

"God Sora I just love it how you leave me! It makes me so sad!" Riku calls out smiling to Sora. Sora completely ignores him; well except for the icy glare he left hanging in the air. Riku's playful-ness went away as a cold feeling dwelled in his body. 'Why is he ignoring me…what did those two fags say to him? Oh well fuck them I have something better to do.' Riku said softly to himself trying to lose the feeling of coldness in his body. Yet, it wouldn't go away… how odd. Riku nodded his head, and walked down to wear he was supposed to meet axel. Oh yeah axel was there and he really didn't look happy. 'Why do I get the feeling im going to be in a fight?' Riku thought before axel gave him the cruelest smile Riku had ever seen in his life. It made him perfectly silver hair stand on end. Axel calls out in a mocking tone.

"Oh so you finally came? I didn't think you would come. You have a cock yet you're a pussy." Riku glares.

"don't be hatin' cause I dumped your sorry ass fire crotch" Axel fumes and leaped on Riku punching him in the face, stomach, and chest. Riku punches back avoiding only half on the punches that axel was throwing at him. Riku winced as axel hit him in the mouth making his mouth bleed painfully. Suddenly a male voice screamed.

"AXEL!?!? Stop that!" It was Roxas. HE pulled axel off of Riku and kissed axel softly pulling him away. Riku lay on the ground blood dripping out of his nose and mouth. He gets up and sees sora; Sora's mouth drops open and he runs over to Riku.

"Oh My Godd! Are you alright?!?!" He shouts his voice full of concern as he fusses over riku. Zexion and demyx mutter dark things under their breath but agree to help take riku to the clinic. Once they got Riku to the clinic Zexion and Demyx left as soon as possible leaving Sora and Riku alone.

"Thanks for your help." Riku says softly as the nurse walks in, looking like she just figured out she had her period.

"What now Nomura?" She grumbled out not even noticing that Riku was even bleeding.

"I'm bleeding.." Riku says as Sora nods giving a small smile to Riku, and then exiting the health room. Riku sighed missing Sora already. 'Why do I miss him so much when he's gone?' he murmured to himself. After nearly an hour of being stabbed to death with cotton balls full of stinging liquid he was aloud to leave. He finally went to his last class (science) and found that there was only one empty seat. And can you guess whom it was with. You guessed it right; Sora. Sora looked up and saw Riku sitting down next to him with a small smile. Meanwhile Saix looked absolutely furious, why wasn't his fuck buddy sitting with him? He could of easily pushed Marluxia out of his seat. Oh well whatever. Not like he cares, Riku is just a fuck buddy right? (Ya right keep telling your self that Saix)

'I don't want to hurt Riku to much but if he's with my new target then I guess it's gonna happen' Saix thought and came up with a plan.

Oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

I know it's a really short chapter it's really late and I need to post this. All right the usual please review because without reviews I will stop posting and delete the story. Thanks for all the people who do review because without them I would be a very sad loser indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Serenity(Serena) doesn't own kingdom hearts. She doesn't even own the bra she's wearing. It's her friends.

Riku whispers to Sora.

"So how do you like school so far?" he asked his aquamarine eyes full of worry.

"It's great I love my new friends Demyx and Zexion! They are awesome!" he says his own eyes shining brightly. Riku looks slightly offended.

"Im not your friend?" he said feeling a rather sharp jab to his heart. Sora nods.

"If I hated you, would I had made two people who completely hate you help me carry you to the nurse? I think not." Sora smiles brightly showing perfectly white and straight teeth. Riku smiles back, whishing he could kiss Sora. He resisted simply because, Saix was watching their every move. Riku sighed and scribbled a note to Saix and throws it at him.

_Hey don't worry, Sora is SO a virgin. You can be his first._

_Riku_

Saix reads the note and nods in Riku's direction. Riku felt a pang of regret writing that. 

'I want to be his first….' He said softly just to himself. Then Sora looked up at him.

"Who do you want to be first?" He asked pure curiosity in his eyes. Riku felt himself flush lightly.

"Um you. " he said then he slapped himself mentally. Sora flushed slightly. 

"For what?" Sora asks again, smiling clearly enjoying Riku's flustered ness. Then sora looked up and reaches for his notebook.

"Whatever can I borrow a pencil?" he asks, Riku enjoying the fact that the topic changed. Riku smiles and nods, handing Sora his pencil. For a brief moment, their fingers touched and Riku's heart started beating. 'Dammit sora, why can't I just fuck you? I don't want to hurt you.' Riku thinks while sora blushed, jerking his hand away. 

RIKU'S POV! 

Why can't you leave your hand their sora? I sigh internally and Saix glares at me. Shit, I think he's really pissed. The bell rings and I look up as sora grabs my hand and pulls me out of the classroom his eyes laced with fear. A jolt goes through my body then I notice his down face. This isn't like him… he's normally so fucking happy. 

"Riku… why do you talk to Saix?" he asks tears about to fall, neither of us noticing its time to go home. I sigh and rub my temples, dreading this conversation greatly. 

"We are.. Going out…." I say slowly, regretting every word. I see Sora flinch, and look up at me with broken eyes. 

"He raped me.." He says and I feel as if my heart has torn in two. I feel tears coming to my eyes but I bit my cheek causing blood to fill my mouth. My voice becomes shaky.

"He did? Why?" I ask trying not to sob

"Because I wouldn't have sex with him." He replies back and before I even register what he did he hugged me tightly. I hugged back relishing the feeling of his small body that pressed so wonderfully against my own. He smiled then pulled away.

Sora's POV 

WHY DID I HUG HIM? Oh my god im sooo stupid. Great now im acting like a fan girl… oh wow his smile… god he's hot. Dammit fan girl mode! I know im girly! 

Riku's POV

Oh god. That smile, it makes me melt. I need to get Saix away from sora. I don't know his game, but I don't think im going to like it. I have to tell sora. I can't the words wont seem to come. Why was become of me? Am I in love? Nonsense! Riku Nomura doesn't fall in love, not now not after what happened with him.

FLASH BACK

I smile brightly at Reno, his eyes filled with lust and he kissed me. I blush lightly and kiss back. I was thirteen. He bit my lip harshly and I jumped back, my lower lip bleeding. He sighs and pulls me between his legs.  
"Riku, I don't know how to tell you this but." He says trailing off. I perk up and look at him, my eyes consumed by worry and fear.  
"I have fallen in love with someone else." He states as my jaw drops. He doesn't say anything else as he picks up his stuff and walks out of my life forever. I couldn't help but scream aloud in the now empty house.  
"I'll never fall in love again!" it echo's across the house and I can't help but cry. I Sacrum to my knees and sob like a three year old. For the first time in my life, I felt empty, ugly, and unloved. I sob for a long time and finally get up and stare at myself in the mirror, holding a shiny new razor blade in my hand. I wonder what this is like.. I pull up my shirt revealing a shoulder blade and I run the blade lightly across my shoulder. My eyes water as I wince, the blood welling up. This was stupid. I hate anyone who does this. I quickly put a band-aid on the cut and go into my room and fall asleep.

FLASHBACK OVER

OXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/n sorry about the wait. I'm waiting for more reviews. Over 100 fucking people have read this and only 14 have reviewed! WHAT THE HELL GUYS! Im not asking for a long review. Just tell me if ya love it or hate it. That's all okay? Im not trying to yell at you guys but reviews make me want to write. Nows there's gonna be a new rule: I won't update until I get a least TWO reviews. Got it two? Its simple! All right. Good. Now I wont go insane bitch on anyone. 


End file.
